


The Scent of a Woman

by geekmama



Series: Consummation [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekmama/pseuds/geekmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Entering his flat, Sherlock sensed that something was amiss...</i>
</p><p>
  <span class="small">Con·sum·ma·tion (känsəˈmāSHən) - noun</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">1. The point at which something is complete or finalized.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">2. The action of making a marriage or relationship complete by having sexual intercourse.</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">"The eager consummation that follows a long and passionate seduction"</span>
  <br/>
  <span class="small">3. A series within a series (<b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/439375">Honorable Intentions</a></b>),  eleven 100 word drabbles that comprise various "deleted scenes" from <i><b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6508960">Intervention</a></b></i>.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Smell" prompt.

Entering his flat, Sherlock sensed that something was amiss, and when he reached the bedroom he was certain of it.

Molly trotted in after him, smiling. “You’re home! Do you like it?”

“ _ Like _ it?” He looked around. Neat as a pin, all evidence of their adventures entirely erased. “It’s horrid. It  _ smells _ wrong.”

“It smells like clean linen! And it had to be done. Mrs. Hudson’s returned from her holiday!”

“The devil with Hudders!!” he snapped, but, rounding swiftly, was pleased at his Molly’s wide-eyed alarm. He caught her wrist in a firm grip and pulled her toward the bed. 


End file.
